


We'll come back for you.

by Splotcher



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splotcher/pseuds/Splotcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has to leave a man behind in enemy hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll come back for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from indigo_angels: Team gets captured (by bad guys, hostiles, US army whoever) but Hannibal is told they will be freed if they do a job for said bad guys. 
> 
> BUT as job is very difficult and dangerous and they don't trust the team not to just disappear, bad guys insist that one of the team is left behind as collateral, and here's the thing - Hannibal has to choose who.
> 
> Please leave your comments in the box below, any comment will be happily read, but as in the cases of flames, may be discarded with hysterical laughter. Comments that are constructive in nature will be framed. 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own the A-team.
> 
> \--Splotch

He knows Face is furious with him. He’s furious with himself. 

How could he have been so stupid? To trust that the man they were trying to save wouldn’t backstab the moment they turned. He couldn’t even fathom what Henry Millards had been thinking, handing them over to the same mercenaries that were trying to kill him and his family. And to top it off, he did it so that Frances Dormick would leave him alone specifically, with no mention of his family. 

Bastard. Once they were done with this mission, he’d ring the little weasel’s neck. 

They had been captured by Dormick and his goons, no way out, no choice but to accept his terms. Dormick told them he’d free them if they did him a little favor. Hannibal was sure he’d used that line before. Probably somewhere between the farmers in the next county and the three young girls in this one.

The day was full of Bastards.

So they’d agreed. No choice. The mercenaries wanted them to go into the next state, commit espionage and sabotage. Apparently they liked to do a little bit of everything-land requisition, terrorism, and other debauchery. 

When Dormick outlined who and what the terrorism was targeted towards, Hannibal had sworn at him. Attacking the DOD was suicide, and the chances any of them would come back was slim to none.

But then they told him one of the team was staying behind. They would make him choose.

He’d argued he needed the entire team, but Dormick had laughed, asked him if Hannibal thought he was stupid. He remembered Face rattling something off then, getting hit in the stomach. 

In the ensuing scuffle, they were all beaten back. Too many mercenaries, not enough guns on their side. 

Dormick told him to choose. Or he would. 

He asked if he could choose himself. Dormick told him that wasn’t an option.

He still remembered the whirlwind of thoughts.

_Bosco being left behind would make the team less noticeable in some aspects, but his chances of being able to escape these goons was slim. They would never take the guns off him, more than enough respect gained from a few solid punches. And they’d need his driving skills if this got bad, which it most assuredly would._

_Face…Face could contact Sosa. He could scam in…but no. his face was everywhere, they all were. But he had sniper abilities, which may come in useful for a distraction. He also doesn’t like the way Dormick keeps eyeing his lieutenant. He cannot play this one impartially, no matter how he tries._

_Murdock could be counted on to give insight and creativity to any situation. His quick thinking saved them more than once, and could plan almost as well as himself. But there would be no flying in this, he was almost positive._  
His decision was not easy.

And when he made it, two other voices furiously interjected. But the one whose didn’t watched him levelly. 

“You see? They left the crazy one. You owe me twenty dollars!” Dormick made the entire set up a game. Murdock flinched, but didn’t break Hannibal’s gaze, communicating what they needed to by their eyes.

After they headed out to undertake the mission, both Bosco and Face looked at him with loathing. They didn’t understand why he did it. 

But Murdock did.

Murdock was the best choice. Buried in his files were accounts of torture and escapes, tempered with dozens of reports from psychiatrists about his ability to talk forever about nothing. He was a quick thinker, a planner. Bosco would never get the chance to escape. Face would be in danger of something he refused to let happen. Murdock was an unbreakable escape artist.

_"Bring me back a hat."_ Murdock had just waved them away, totally unconcerned.

Murdock was the best choice.

He hoped.

God, did he hope.


End file.
